1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adhesive compositions to be utilized for the adhesion of polyolefin materials which are used in automotive parts and which adhere with other materials with difficulty, the adhesion of materials for electrostatic flocked products, and the adhesion and coating of products made of rubber or synthetic resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the usual methods of adhesion of polyolefin materials such as polypropylene and others, which adhere with other materials with difficulty, there is a method of applying an adhesive subsequent to performing a surface treatment with primers such as chloroprene rubbers and others, and a method of applying an adhesive after treatment by corona discharge.
Also, previously, a resin coating such as nylon, epoxy, acrylic, acrylic ethylene copolymers and others, or a rubber coating such as butadiene rubber (BR), chloroprene rubber (CR), and styrene-butadiene copolymer rubber (SBR) and others, is the usual material used in surface coating such as natural rubber (NR) and synthetic rubbers such as styrene-butadiene copolymer rubber (SBR), butadiene rubber (BR), isobutylene-isoprene copolymer rubber (IIR), chloroprene rubber (CR), acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymer rubber (NBR), isoprene rubber (IR), ethylene-propylene-diene terpolymer rubber (EPDM), and ethylene-propylene copolymer rubber (EPM), fibers such as cotton and rayon, and synthetic resins such as acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene terpolymer (ABS) and polystyrene (PS).
Also, as a means for improving the endurance to abrasion of the weather strip of automobiles, there is a method of providing on its surface, a film of chloroprene rubber by applying a urethane coating containing chloroprene rubber, or providing a film of silicon coating.
Further, the side protection molding furnished on the sides of the car body are attached by means of an adhesive tape that is adhesive on both of its surfaces. A wax is applied on the car body to preserve the coating. In order to remove this wax, the car has to be washed using a wax remover. Also, when fuel, such as gasoline, is being supplied to the fuel tank of the automobile, there is the possibility that the fuel may spill.
In the methods of adhesion mentioned above, since previous treatment with a primer or by corona discharge is required for the adhesion of polyolefin materials, there is an increase in the number of the required processes, resulting in poor operating efficiency, aside from the fact that the adhesive strength acquired with these methods is low.
Also, prior to the present invention, there has been the problems of poor adhesion of the resin coating and the rubber coating with the material to be adhered, and, moreover, the problem of the deterioration of the endurance to abrasion of the coat thus formed.
Further, in the methods where a film of chloroprene rubber or a silicon coating is applied on the weather strip of a car, there is still the problem of the deterioration of the endurance to abrasion.
Finally, in the case where the car is washed using a wax remover, or when fuel is split on the car body as mentioned earlier, there is the problem of the deterioration of the strength of the adhesion between the tape having two adhesive surfaces and the car body, or between the tape and the molding, when the wax remover or the split fuel is absorbed by the adhesive tape.